


Sleepless

by 9r7g5h



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hadn't slept in days. But it truly didn't matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I realized that i had posted some fics on tumblr but not here. So, I'm fixing that. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Jane the Virgin.

It was four in the morning, neither of them had slept more than an hour at a time for the last three days, and yet, none of it seemed to matter.

It didn't matter that she had a huge meeting that would determine the entire future of the hotel in the morning, because Jane was sitting in the rocking chair next to the crib, humming a song under her breath as she tried to get Mateo to nurse. She was beyond exhausted and stressed and just one huge mess- the most beautiful thing Petra had seen, in a very long time. Their son- truly, in all ways emotional and legal theirs, now that the custody battle was finally over- was fussing, turning his head away as Jane tried to coax him to eat, ignoring the murmured requests that interrupted his mother's song. Instead he just pushed away, his free hand reaching out.

Walking forward those few steps, Petra knelt down and offered him her finger, smiling softly as his hand curled around the tip and he finally quieted.

"Care to join us?"

The rocking chair was big enough for all three of them if they cuddled, Jane's legs draped over Petra's lap and her arm wrapped around Jane's back, offering extra support for where Mateo was tucked between them and a shoulder for Jane to relax against. Which she did, Jane's face half pressed against Petra's neck where she could nuzzle right under her chin, one of her soft spots. Petra could feel Jane smiling as she used her free foot to rock them, keeping a steady tempo as she tried to ignore her wife's teasing lips.

"Did we wake you?"

"Yes," Petra said, turning her head slightly to place a kiss on Jane's forehead, the free hand Mateo didn't have a hold on rubbing circles on Jane's knee. "But I don't mind. They'll understand if I'm a little tired."

"They better," Jane murmured softly, shifting so she was closer to Petra, her body slowly relaxing into the embrace. "You practically run the hotel by yourself. If they get mad at you for being sleepy, I'll come talk to them."

"And they'll run in fear from your fury," Petra laughed. "No one will say anything. I promise."

"Good."

It was quiet after that, Jane's breathing quickly deepened, slowing, the little sounds she made as she slipped into sleep making their appearance. Slipping Mateo from her arms, Petra rearranged them so Jane would be more comfortable, Mateo resting in their conjoined lap instead. He was quiet now, staring up at her with his huge brown eyes, a gummy smile on his face as he reached up towards her.

A reach she would always return, taking his hand in hers and gently stroking his palm as he slipped back into sleep as well.

Using her foot to keep the rocking chair going, Petra began to hum her own lullaby, the words half-forgotten but the tune well remembered from her own childhood. She would be sore in the morning- her legs had already fallen asleep from Jane half sitting on them, and her back would ache from sitting in the chair.

But she didn't mind. Because, as she rocked her family and sang them her song, Petra Villanueva could honestly say she was happy.


End file.
